Ultimate Gizmo Part 1
Ultimate Gizmo, Part 1 is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah, Jack, and Erika are walking home. "I wonder where Technoman went." Jack said. "I thought his name was Gizmo." Erika said. Noah and Jack just looked at Erika. "Why do you feel the need to do that?" Noah asked. Suddenly, Noah got a message from Max. "Yes?" Noah asked. "That Galvanic Mechamorph Gizmo escaped you last night, correct? Well, you must stop him! He's far too dangerous to let loose!" Max answered. "I told you we shouldn't have let him go!" Jack said. "No you didn't!" Noah and Erika yelled. MEANWHILE.... Gizmo is at an old computer shop that closed down three years ago. He was still working on the components. He finished. "At last! I have completed my Energy Absorption Device!" Gizmo yelled. "Now for a test run." Gizmo walked up to an old computer and placed the device on it. It absorbed the energy. "Works like a charm." Gizmo said. Noah, Jack, and Erika were riding their bikes downtown. "How hard can it be to find a 7 foot tall green and black blob!?" Jack exclaimed. Just then, they saw Gizmo in the window of an apartment. "Come on!" Erika yelled. They ran into the apartment and saw an elderly woman on the floor. "What happened?" Noah asked. "It was horrible! An al-alien or somethin' c-came in and put a doohickie on my TV and pushed me and l-left!" The woman answered. "Gizmo!" The trio said. Erika helped the woman up. They ran outside and continued looking for Gizmo. "Where is he?" Noah asked. "It's a big city. He could be anywhere!" Erika said. "Not anywhere! Look!" Jack said. Jack pointed out a building of a company which had electrical blasts striking inside. The trio ran inside. There were several men on the floor. Some were dead. "Thank goodness! L-Listen, I n-need medical help!" A man said. "Did a green and black blob do this?" Noah asked. "Yes." The man answered. "OK, Erika, you take these people to the hospital. Jack and I will continue our search." Noah said. Erika guided the people out. Noah and Jack got on their bikes and rode. "This is getting us nowhere. Every time we find him, he escapes before we even get there!" Jack said. "Then If we can't find him with our eyes, then let's use other senses." Noah said. Noah got off of his bike and transformed into Wildmutt. "Wildmutt!" Yelled Jack. Noah looked at Jack. "Sorry, Erika's gotten to me." Jack said. Noah sniffed and he and Jack kept walking and searching. Noah stopped at a power plant. "What is it, boy?" Jack asked. Noah changed back. "Seriously. Cut it out on the idiot stuff." Noah said. "Well, Erika's usually the idiot and she's with some people at the hospital. Somebody had to replace her." Jack said. "I HEARD THAT!!" Erika yelled. Erika just came back from the hospital. They walked into the power plant and saw Gizmo walking toward it. "Hey, Circuit Freak!" Noah called. "You're too late! In a matter of seconds, the power from this plant will be all mine." Gizmo said. "Wanna bet?" Jack asked. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Upgrade!" "You skipped normal Upgrade." Erika said. "I don't need to go hero before going ultimate anymore." Noah said. Jack absorbed the ground, formed his hand into a mace, charged at Gizmo, and punched him. Erika jumped over Gizmo and shot mana blasts down at him. "You're only delaying the inevitable!" Gizmo said, getting up. "Oh yeah!?" Noah said. Noah charged at Gizmo and tackled him. He shot him with a laser. Gizmo turned into a puddle and slid away from Noah. He reshaped and pulled the device out. Noah grabbed the device and he and Gizmo played Tug of War with it. "STOP! I DON'T WANT YOUR ENERGY!" Gizmo screamed. BOOM! Erika shielded herself and Jack from the blast. The smoke cleared and Noah (still as Ultimate Upgrade) was lying down. He got up. "Well, it's over." Noah said. "Not quite." Said Gizmo. Gizmo came out from under the rubble, and he was evolved! "I have the power!" Gizmo yelled. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Wildmutt *Ultimate Upgrade Villains *Gizmo Trivia *Gizmo goes ultimate. *This episode is similar to Ultimate Aggregor. *Jack and Erika learn about Noah's new ability to go ultimate without going hero first. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes